heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Verrine
Han is a Dragon queen and the main antagonist of the game. The stress of ruling and multiple betrayals have caused her to begin to break down, and she seeks to destroy Outset entirely and start anew. Appearance Han often uses a humanoid form, albeit with bits of her Mogwai form left intact, initially as a way to show a connection between humans and Mogwai. Her skin is entirely white, with blue markings underneath her eyes and yellow markings on her forehead. She has black hair, with white tips, styled into a bun with long locks of hair falling in pairs behind her. Her black, blue-tipped horns are visible and jut out from the back of her head. She wears a long blue and white hanfu with gold trims. She also has a white shawl that wrap around her arms. In this form, her tail is a black mass that resembles the silhouette of a dragon tail. In her Mogwai form, Han is a gigantic blue Dragon Mogwai, with two pairs of horns, one pair at the back of her head and the other above her brow. Her underside is made of large, white plates. She has a black mane styled into two locks of hair, running down her neck above a multitude of spikes that line her spine. Her tail has black fur at the tips. Her shawl is yellow and tattered in this form, and her claws are white. In her "true" form, Han's veil is styled into a scarf that resembles and acts like wings. Her face is made of bone, cracked at the middle with ten orbs circling an indent with a mirror-like visage. Her head and underbelly are dark blue and her core is visible at the middle of her chest, surrounded by rib bones that jut out from under her skin. Her claws are black with translucent tips that emit a bright light. Her locks are now tendril-like appendages emerging from her back. Her tail is made of bone, with light emitting from the gaps. In this form, she looks more like a type of Solum animal. Personality Han began as an altruist, born from the gods and appointed the responsibility of reforming Solum after it was left to die by humans. She has a great love for nature to a fault wherein she gets hostile when her people are endangered by outside forces. True to her altruistic nature, despite Rex not being her daughter, Han seems to care a great deal for her, going as far as having mercenaries retrieve her out of worry. Han's initial trusting nature was what made her susceptible to being easily manipulated by her past Conjurer. Moreover, this trait makes her vulnerable to becoming volatile when she finds herself betrayed by confidants. After many heartbreaks, Han finally became a selfish monster, the opposite of her true nature. Story History When Solum began to die, five powerful Mogwai emerged from Solum's ashes and tried to bring Solum back to its former glory. After exhausting all their power, they eventually brought Han into existence to take over and watch over Solum and its people, specifically Mogwai. As soon as humans returned, Han was able to make peace with them at first, with a treaty in the form of a pact with a Conjurer. However, this Conjurer soon turned on Han and sapped her of all her power to achieve a demi-god-like state. This Conjurer eventually drove Mogwai into the lower reaches of Solum. Due to this event, Han ceased having control over any elements and was rendered as a Null-type Mogwai. This event brought forth a war, as Mogwai were angered by humans disrespecting their queen. Another treaty was put forth in the form of Eve Xin, an equally altruistic human who fought for the behalf of Mogwai instead of humans. This moved Han and she ordered for the end of the war, and allowed Eve Xin and her Mogwai partners to roam the castle as much as they pleased. Unfortunately, one of Eve Xin's Mogwai, Caesar Kimaris, ended up helping Han's husband escape the Den, an escape that eventually lead to his death, which evoked her ire for the last time. As a sadistic punishment, she took over Caesar's body and paraded him around the Den as a puppet and as a morbid display to intimidate any other Mogwai that plans to wrong her. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Rex Kimaris: Despite not being her biological daughter, Han ended up taking care of Rex, in place of her father as she feels that Caesar is too inadequate. Rex seems to listen to her, though finds it unnerving that she's inside her father's body. Rex eventually learns to abhor Caesar to an extent, but not as much as Han does. When Rex tries to attack Han, she becomes crestfallen, stating that she thought she and Rex were "friends." Long Verrine: He was Han's young husband, chosen for his looks and ancestry. Due to Han constantly being busy with her royal duties, Long grew bored of their marriage and longed to escape the Den. Regardless, Han seems to have greatly adored him, and shows genuine heartbreak after learning of his plans, and of his death. Kon Verrine: Han's true offspring. Kon is highly curious about her and urges Eve not to kill her, though Kon doesn't take kindly to Han's immaturity at dealing with emotions. Han seems unfazed by having her daughter brought back to her, initially thinking of her as a traitor for conspiring with humans. At the end of the game, it appears that they reconciled. Eve Xin: Han appointed her as Ambassador for her service towards Mogwai during the war. After everything that transpires, in the "True End," it's revealed that Han had thought about Eve Xin a great deal, and did not know she had passed away, showing guilt after realizing this. Klein Gremory: Due to Klein's aloof nature towards Eve Xin and her pact-mates, Han chose Klein to help her carry out her diabolical plans to get back at Caesar. However, she wasn't expecting Klein to betray her, and upon realizing this, she shifts the blame to Eve Xin to further guilt Klein. Even after escaping, Klein is extremely afraid of her, and initially wanted to keep Eve Staccato, her current Conjurer, away from the Den in fear that Han might hurt her. Caesar Kimaris: As the one that ended up conspiring with her husband to help him escape, Han vehemently dislikes Caesar. Though, in the past, he was chosen to be the Den General and Han's right-hand man. Eve Xin helping him was what lead to Han ceasing the war in the first place. In present time, Han still dislikes him and wishes to punish him for being a pushover. Trivia *Han is the only Mogwai to display a "true" Solum form. *Unlike most Yin Mogwai, in a romantic sense, Han favors the company of Yang Mogwai. *Some Mogwai consider her a god and worship her as such. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai